Two Bleach-Loving Friends And A Computer
by Flightstar
Summary: What happens when two friends nicknamed Flighty and Jinxy have free time, a computer, and Bleach on the brain! THIS! Please R&R! Rated T for the "occasional" curse.


_**AN: Hi, itza me, A-MARIO! JK, it's me, Flighty/Flightstar. I and one of my very good (Otaku/Bleach-Loving) friends are going to write a "fanfiction" based on our comments of each and every one of the Bleach episodes. Actually, I'm making the comments – Jinxy (my friend) will just be responding. XD**_

_**Oh, and you can just forget about AOA; It's discontinued, as I ran out of ideas past the prologue. :P Don't judge me! (Jinxy: -judges-) If you want to adopt it, PM me!**_

_**FLIGHTSTAR DOES NOT OWN Bleach, NO MATTER HOW MUCH ICHIGO PROPOSES TO HER. JK. He's only her backup future husband after all.**_

_**JINXY DOESN'T EITHER, AND DOESN'T REALLY CARE, 'CUZ IT'S NOT FAIRY TAIL/SEBASTION FROM BLACK BUTLER/KYOUYA FROM OHSHC! XD**_

_**Jinxy: wait... how is it a ff if youre just posting comments?**_

_**Flighty: idk... LOTS OF PPL DO IT DONT JUDGE ME DAMMIT! XD**_

_**Jinxy: lol -judges-**_

_**NOTE: WE DO KNOW CORRECT ENGLISH, WE JUST DON'T CARE IN THIS! XD**_

_**DOUBLE NOTE: FLIGHTY IS READING AND WATCHING BLEACH, BUT JINXY IS ONLY READING IT SO FAR!**_

**(At two seconds)**

Flighty: lol i love the music in bleach no matter how much i listen to it!

Jinxy: Thats how i am with nightcore ._.

**(At twenty-six seconds)**

Flighty: OMFG THE SKY AND GROUND BOTH ARE RAINING BLACK BLOOD! STOP COPYING SOUL EATER, DAMMIT!

Jinxy: LOL calm down! there's no need to rampage over black blood. its pretty common actually. theres always black blood this black blood that. oooh! theyre special! lets make 5 eps just about them cuz their blood isnt red!

**(At forty-five seconds)**

Flighty: lol rukias 90 degree angle is... just plain awkward...

Jinxy: (brb)

Flighty: ... Damn you, Jinxy!

**(At fifty seconds)**

Flighty: rukia: i sense strong spirit energy close by... me: ISNT IT SPIRITUAL PRESSURE?! GOD DAMMIT KUBO MAKE UP YOUR GODDAMN MIND!

Jinxy: rofl

Flighty: is that even a response? w/e

Jinxy: well arent energy and pressure different things? If its pressure she can't really say "close by"

Flighty: ...o...k... fine

**(At 1:08)**

Flighty: is it just me, or does ichigos hair look blonde-er?

Jinxy: not really yours does though .

Flighty: what th- BUT IMMA BRUNETTE!

Jinxy: exactly

Flighty: ... moving on...

Jinxy: aww

**(At 1:11)**

Flighty: WOOT! ICHIGO DID HIS FUNNY KICK! u know, da one where he stands still, brings his leg up, and - oooooo he lifted his leg up! XD JK

Jinxy: pfft thats sooo special.. god that makes me miss blackstar..

Flighty: CORRECTION TIME! Black*Star! "BOW DOWN TO UR GOD, BITCHES!"

Jinxy: LOL yeah yeah we all know you admire blackstar and you want that freaky hair cut of his; can we get back to bleach?

**(At 1:22)**

Flighty: ICHIGO! WHO DA HELL R U CALLING A PUNK?! U JUST FRICKIN BEAT UP THE "PUNK"! sorry, strawberry! I still love u!

Jinxy: lol ok this is me just noticing they call eachother "punks" a lot they need to find a different word

Flighty: so true!

**(At 1:39)**

Flighty: ... if ur gonna beat him up anyways, then y kick him after asking something u know he knows and u know as well?

Jinxy: cuz its more fun that way duh! Who wouldn't want to kick someone for no reason!? god knows youve kicked me more times than i can count

Flighty: ... TOUCHE! *imitates mr. loula (science teacher)* U HAVENT EVEN GONE THRU PUBERTY YET, MR. CHRISTIAN TOUCHE! Y DA HECK IS UR VOICE SO DEEP!?

Jinxy: pfft don't pick on Christian. He's nice...I think He doesn't talk much, but he was in my math class last year! So we have a bond..right? ya totally course we do!

Flighty: OOOOO! JINXY IS IN LOVE! shh! dont tell kat-kitty! XD

Jinxy: LOL shut up! Im not in love with him! It was just math sheesh! anyway you know im yours no matter how abusive 3 xD

Flighty: WILL US STOP TELLING PPL DAT DAMN THING?! *turns to reader* ITS NOT TRUE, I SWEAR!

Jinxy: gasp but..but flighty i thought we had a special bond... T~T no no its fine. ill get over it eventually

**(At 2:06)**

Flighty: AGAIN WITH THE WORD PUNK!

Jinxy: oh god...kmn

Flighty: *quotes awesome pic* "Kill yourself, spoiled bitch!" or in this case, bith! (inside joke)

**(At 2:15)**

Flighty: i could swear this girl (when she shows up again in 118(?) looks and sounds a LOT younger

Jinxy: surgery? A lot of people are getting it these days

Flighty: probably lol

Jinxy: but you dont need surgery flighty! I love you just the way you are! 3

Flighty: ... *backs away slowly* RESTRAINING ORDER!

Jinxy: NOOOOO FLIGHTY! COME BAAACK I LUV YEWWWWW -chases-

Flighty: *holds up restraining order* HAHA BITH, JAIL TIME!

Jinxy: -gets dragged off by police- NUUU FLIGHTY! I'LL BE BACK MY LOVE!

Flighty: FINALLY! PEACE AND QUIET!

Jinxy: and scene! XD

**(At 2:48)**

Flighty: ... cuz EVERY (in)sane father beats up their children to say "i luv u!"

Jinxy: whats with the "(in)" your dad doesn't do that?

Flighty: ...sometimes... :c but who ever said he was sane? XD

Jinxy: hmm.. he's about as sane as Sarah lol

Flighty: *thinks for a sec- wait, who da hell are we kidding?! NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY IS AS INSANE AS SARAH!* *turns to readers* sarah is our insanely insane friend

Jinxy: okay thats a lie. Sarah is her own special...nobody's as sane as her... o.o

Flighty: *insane

Jinxy: Beware to the readers. If you ever encounter a wild Sarah with a chainsaw run for your god damn life..

Flighty: or sugar. sugar is even worse. u r already dead if she has sugar.

**(At 4:15)**

Flighty: *watches as isshin kicks/knees ichigo in the shins* COPYCAT! DATS MY MOVE! :C

Jinxy: ya i know! my shins still hurt from the last time!

Flighty: good! XD

Jinxy: :/ -shrugs- well as long as i get a kiss to make up for it it shoud be fiine~

Flighty: no

Jinxy: aww but.. why not D:

Flighty: no means no

_**AN: kk im stopping here and will post the next part tomorrow (hopefully) cuz im tired of typing :P Ja ne!**_

_**Jinxy: we are such idiots.**_

_**Flighty: yus.**_


End file.
